Passe temps
by Deiya
Summary: Hitsugaya n’est pas un génie pour rien, il a très bien compris que dans cette histoire, Ichimaru est le chat tandis que lui écope du rôle de la souris. Et tout le monde sait que ce genre de jeu se finit inexorablement dans le sang. yaoi, GinHitsu


**Titre :** Passe-temps

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre :** One-shot, angst (du moins j'essaye), yaoi

**Résumé :** Hitsugaya n'était pas un génie pour rien, il avait très bien compris que dans cette histoire, Ichimaru était le chat tandis que lui écopait du rôle de la souris. Et tout le monde savait que ce genre de jeu se finissait inexorablement dans le sang.

**Disclaimer :** Désolée de vous détromper, Bleach n'est pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo.

**Passe-temps**

Être capitaine au Gotei 13, c'était le pied.

Ichimaru Gin le pensait sincèrement, bien que le nom « Ichimaru » et l'adverbe « sincèrement » fassent généralement mauvais ménage dans une même phrase.

Non seulement on était craint et respecté de tous, mais en plus, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule personne apte à nous donner des ordres. Autre avantage non négligeable, on pouvait se décharger entièrement des tâches ennuyeuses sur ses subordonnés.

Surtout avec de gentils subordonnés bien obéissants.

C'est tout juste si son brave petit vice-capitaine, Kira Izuru, ne le remerciait pas à chaque fois qu'il lui confiait du travail supplémentaire pour agrémenter ses soirées.

Après s'être débarrassé de toutes ces besognes fastidieuses, on pouvait faire quasiment tout ce dont on avait envie. Il fallait dire que les temps étaient bien calmes et le pouvoir des capitaines rarement requis.

Ichimaru Gin en profitait donc pour faire ce qui lui plaisait le plus, c'est-à-dire s'amuser au détriment des autres. Le problème, c'est qu'il en avait marre de s'en prendre toujours aux mêmes personnes.

Il lui fallait de la nouveauté.

**xXxXx**

Le capitaine de la dixième division avait été muté à la Chambre des 46. Le seul shinigami encore non gradé maîtrisant le Bankai avait donc été nommé à sa place. Ichimaru ne connaissait pas encore ce nouveau venu mais il en avait entendu parler, glanant des rumeurs de-ci de-là.

Bien qu'il sache plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre, Ichimaru ne put s'empêcher de le détailler avec avidité, tandis que le vieux Yamamoto le présentait officiellement aux capitaines.

Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Le regard perçant de Gin glissa sur les mèches de cheveux d'un blanc aussi pur que la neige, les traits juvéniles, les yeux d'un vert surprenant. Hitsugaya Toshiro était très petit et ressemblait à un enfant d'une douzaine d'années - quatorze, tout au plus - affublé d'un zanpakutô.

Cependant, tout démentait cette apparence enfantine.

Sa fulgurante ascension au sein du Gotei 13, d'abord. Il passait aux yeux de tous pour un petit génie, et pour cause : il y avait à peine dix ans qu'il était devenu shinigami et à présent, on le nommait capitaine ! Gin lui-même avait eu droit à l'appellation de « génie » à l'époque de son arrivée dans la cinquième division, mais Hitsugaya, lui, explosait tous les records.

Sa posture, ensuite. Ses yeux glacés, son visage sérieux, ses bras croisés, son dos rigide : autant d'éléments qui clamaient une maturité inappropriée à un gamin.

_Tch, si jeune est d'jà un balai coincé dans l'cul_, soupira mentalement Ichimaru. _Un Kuchiki-taichô en puissance. _

Un tel gâchis était inimaginable. Gin allait s'en charger personnellement tant qu'il était encore temps.

**xXxXx**

Hitsugaya Toshiro avançait d'un pas rapide, les sourcils froncés en signe de préoccupation. Il aurait aussi bien pu utiliser le shunpo pour regagner les quartiers de la dixième division, mais il préférait avoir un peu de temps seul pour repenser tranquillement à la réunion qui venait de se dérouler.

Les réactions de ses nouveaux collègues à son accession au rang de capitaine avaient été très diverses. Personne n'avait remis sa nomination en cause cependant. Certains lui avaient même d'emblée souhaité la bienvenue parmi eux, comme Ukitake et Kyoraku ; d'autres avaient fait preuve d'un enthousiasme un peu dérangeant - Zaraki lui avait aussitôt proposé un combat et Kurotsuchi l'avait supplié de lui offrir son corps à disséquer -, mais la plupart n'avait rien dit ni fait quoi que ce soit exprimant leur opinion.

Hitsugaya ne connaissait pas assez ces capitaines pour savoir ce qui se cachait derrière leurs visages graves, mais ils ne semblaient pas lui être hostiles. Unohana et Aizen lui avaient même accordé un léger sourire d'encouragement, ce qui était de bon augure.

Perdu dans ses pensées et n'étant pas a priori en territoire ennemi, il avait oublié toute vigilance et buta tout à coup dans quelque chose de solide planté au milieu du chemin.

- Hé, gamin, tu pourrais regarder devant toi quand tu marches !

Le jeune capitaine leva la tête pour découvrir un visage un peu trop souriant qui le surplombait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise en reconnaissant Ichimaru. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air particulièrement irrité pourtant. Au contraire, il avait parlé avec désinvolture… Comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant avec lequel il fallait être patient.

- C'est Hitsugaya, fit remarquer celui-ci d'un ton sec.

Il ne pouvait pas obliger Ichimaru à utiliser son grade, mais la moindre des politesses était de l'appeler par son nom de famille. Le sourire de Gin s'élargit à tel point qu'Hitsugaya s'attendit à voir sa mâchoire se décrocher d'un instant à l'autre.

- Ouais, Hitsugaya Toshiro, c'est bien c'que j'avais cru comprendre tout à l'heure.

Le capitaine fraîchement nommé serra les dents. Ce type se fichait de lui ! Ça ne l'aurait même pas étonné qu'il ait fait exprès de se placer sur sa route et d'attendre qu'il lui rentre dedans, même s'il n'en voyait absolument pas la raison. Il voulut contourner Ichimaru par la droite, mais ce dernier fit un pas de côté et lui barra la route. Toshiro répéta la manœuvre, vers la gauche cette fois, pour se retrouver à nouveau bloqué. Exaspéré, il leva la tête et foudroya Gin du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ichimaru ?

A peine eut-il posé cette question qu'il le regretta. A en juger de l'expression de son interlocuteur, il avait dit exactement ce qu'il voulait qu'il dise.

- Comme c'est gentil à toi de demander, _Hitsugaya Toshiro_ ! Eh bien, dans un futur relativement proche, c'est toi que j'veux. Mais dans l'immédiat, j'me contenterai d'un bisou comme droit d'passage.

Il y eut quelques secondes pendant lesquelles les deux capitaines se toisèrent en silence, les yeux froids et calmes de Toshiro vissés à ceux de Gin, invisibles derrière ses paupières à peine entrouvertes.

Puis il y eut un choc, un bruit sourd et un gémissement de douleur. Le souffle coupé, plié en deux, Ichimaru regarda Hitsugaya s'éloigner sans hâte, l'air digne. Lorsque celui-ci eut disparu à sa vue, il laissa échapper un petit rire tandis qu'il se redressait.

Hitsugaya n'était pas une proie facile, le jeu n'en serait que plus excitant.

**xXxXx**

Un mouvement brusque ; l'encre dévia de sa trajectoire et bava un peu sur le papier immaculé. Hitsugaya réprima un soupir exaspéré mais ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil irrité par au-dessus la pile de documents posée devant lui.

Matsumoto n'était pas à son bureau, une fois de plus. Mais là n'était pas le problème.

Hitsugaya pouvait la voir de dos par la porte grande ouverte en train de discuter avec la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir - mis à part peut-être Kurotsuchi. Le capitaine Ichimaru Gin.

Toshiro se demanda quel crime particulièrement horrible il avait bien pu commettre dans sa vie humaine pour mériter un sort pareil. Non seulement son vice-capitaine était une paresseuse invétérée, passée maître dans l'art subtil de l'esquive, mais en plus elle semblait être amie avec ce pervers d'Ichimaru. Qui, il en était sûr, le fixait en ce moment même de sous ses paupières en demi-lunes.

Comment Matsumoto faisait-elle pour ne pas se sentir constamment menacée en sa présence ? L'habitude peut-être ? A moins qu'elle ne soit réellement totalement inconsciente.

Pourtant, ce sourire qu'arborait Ichimaru ne pouvait tromper personne : il n'avait absolument rien de chaleureux et n'exprimait même pas une joie réelle. Hitsugaya ne lui avait trouvé quelque chose de sincère qu'une seule fois, lorsque Gin avait montré une sorte de plaisir pervers à se moquer de lui.

Le capitaine de la troisième division se pencha légèrement sur Matsumoto pour lui parler à l'oreille, une de ses mains aux longs doigts osseux posée sur son épaule. La jeune femme éclata d'un rire retentissant, son imposante poitrine tremblotant un peu sous les secousses de son corps. L'expression de Gin parut s'adoucir un instant tandis qu'il la regardait.

Soudain, Matsumoto cessa de rire dans un hoquet et se tourna vers son capitaine, l'air confus, les yeux hésitants. Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils, se demandant vaguement ce qu'elle lui voulait. A présent, Ichimaru l'observait silencieusement à son tour, le visage presque sérieux.

Puis le jeune capitaine vit sa subordonnée réprimer un frisson et il comprit. Aussitôt, il replaça sous son contrôle l'énergie spirituelle qu'il avait laissée échapper inconsciemment, provocant ainsi un brusque refroidissement de la température ambiante. Il fit mine de se replonger dans ses papiers, tout en grommelant sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux :

- Si tu as fini de bavarder, il serait temps de te mettre au travail, Matsumoto.

Il entendit parfaitement le soupir résigné de son vice-capitaine. En revanche, il manqua le sourire franchement narquois d'Ichimaru.

**xXxXx**

- Kira-kun, tu ne voudrais pas t'entraîner avec moi ce soir ?

- C'est que… Ichimaru-taichô m'a donné du travail supplémentaire…

- Ah mais… Abarai-kun aussi m'a dit qu'il était trop occupé ! Avec qui vais-je m'entraîner ?

- … C'est bon, je viendrai, Hinamori-chan.

- Mais… Et ton travail ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y en a pas tant que ça : je l'aurai terminé d'ici ce soir.

- Merci Kira-kun ! Grâce à toi, je vais devenir plus forte et Aizen-taichô sera fier de moi !

Ichimaru regarda du haut de son perchoir la jeune fille s'agiter joyeusement, son masque souriant toujours plaqué sur son visage. Il eut un reniflement méprisant.

Quand il avait appris que cette fille, Hinamori Momo, était l'amie d'enfance de sa cible, ça avait tout de suite piqué sa curiosité. Il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais prêté la moindre attention à cette petite brune qui lui semblait bien peu intéressante.

Cette fois, il l'avait observée attentivement, essayant de comprendre ce que pouvait bien lui trouver Hitsugaya. Mais non, il avait beau retourner encore et encore le problème dans sa tête, il ne voyait pas.

C'était une gamine naïve, idiote et plutôt faible, bien que dotée de quelques compétences correctes en Kidô. Le centre de son monde se résumait à Aizen, qu'elle couvait de ses yeux débordants d'admiration, à tel point qu'Ichimaru en avait parfois la nausée quand il devait assister à pareil spectacle.

Certes, lui-même s'était arrangé pour que son petit Kira lui soit tout aussi dévoué. Cependant il avait posé des limites à cette idolâtrie dès le début ; quelque chose comme « Vénère-moi, de toute façon tu ne peux pas faire autrement. Mais inutile d'attendre quoi que ce soit en retour car ce sera toujours moi qui prendrai, et toi, tu n'auras rien ». En plus subtil, bien sûr.

Toujours est-il que son merveilleux vice-capitaine avait parfaitement reçu le message et, si Ichimaru savait que Kira aurait fait tout et n'importe quoi pour peu qu'il le lui ait ordonné, du moins ce dernier avait-il la décence de lui épargner la pathétique vision qu'offrait Hinamori aux yeux de tous.

Aizen était cruel. Même pour Gin, qui n'était pourtant pas un enfant de chœur et de loin. Aizen laissait Hinamori espérer. Espérer quoi ? Ça… En tout cas, perdue dans son image scintillante de partout de son capitaine adoré, elle n'en était que plus facilement manipulable. Elle ne verrait rien venir, même pas - surtout pas - sa propre fin.

Ichimaru aurait presque éprouvé de la pitié pour elle. Mais il ne lui trouvait définitivement aucun intérêt.

Si Hitsugaya considérait cette fille comme une amie, ce devait être encore un effet du même mystérieux phénomène qui avait conduit Gin à s'attacher à Rangiku.

**xXxXx**

Des tas de bonbons. Quelques-unes de ces énormes sucettes en forme de tourbillon aussi. Même des bâtons de sucre d'orge. De toutes les couleurs. Vert, rose, jaune, bleu, rouge, violet, orange se mêlaient joyeusement. Rayures, pois ou unis, il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

Bouche bée, Hitsugaya resta un instant figé, le regard effaré, devant l'immense bonbonnière qu'on lui tendait. Lentement, il leva les yeux pour distinguer le visage de l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui dépassait à grand peine de la montagne de sucreries.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ce sont des bonbons, Hitsugaya-taichô.

- J'avais remarqué, mais pourquoi, Ukitake ?

Sans qu'il ne sut trop comment, la bonbonnière se retrouva d'une seconde sur l'autre entre ses bras, dans un équilibre précaire. Le capitaine de la treizième division arborait un large sourire de gamin ravi, tandis que ses yeux pétillaient d'enthousiasme.

- Tu peux considérer ça comme ton cadeau de bienvenue parmi nous. Mais si tu en veux encore, viens me voir et je t'en redonnerai !

Sur ce, Ukitake lui adressa un grand coucou de la main et s'en fut, son grand manteau blanc flottant derrière lui, le laissant seul, pétrifié au milieu du couloir extérieur.

Hitsugaya cligna des yeux, incertain de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Alors comme ça, Ukitake t'a offert des bonbons ? J'me d'mande s'il a des tendances pédophiles…

Les yeux verts de Toshiro s'agrandirent brièvement de surprise avant de se rétrécir dans un mouvement de colère. Il avait reconnu sans mal la voix désinvolte à l'accent traînant d'Ichimaru. Machinalement, il déposa par terre la bonbonnière qui le gênait, puis se retourna pour toiser son interlocuteur. Il était habitué à devoir lever la tête afin de voir le visage des gens, mais Ichimaru était plus grand que la moyenne et semblait le dominer de toute sa hauteur, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son agacement.

- S'il y a un pédophile dans cette histoire, c'est toi Ichimaru.

Cela parut amuser Gin, dont le sourire s'élargit, au grand déplaisir du jeune capitaine.

- Oh la ! Comme tu y vas, _Hitsugaya-taichô_ ! J'reconnais qu'j'ai bien l'intention de t'mettre dans mon lit, mais les gosses m'intéressent pas et t'es pas un gosse, _ne_ ?

Toshiro eut un sourire de dédain, légèrement teinté d'amertume.

- C'est ce que tu dis. Pourtant, j'ai l'apparence d'un enfant, et tu ne peux pas faire autrement que me voir comme un enfant.

Il ne fit pas un geste lorsqu'Ichimaru s'avança soudain vers lui. Celui-ci s'accroupit devant lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se retrouvent à la même hauteur.

Toshiro croyait savoir à quoi s'attendre de la part du capitaine de la troisième division. Il l'imaginait facilement lui siffler quelques paroles venimeuses de son cru, l'embrasser de force ou même le frapper. Mais Ichimaru ne fit rien de tout ça.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Hitsugaya hoqueta de surprise en découvrant deux pupilles rouge sang qui le fixaient calmement. Un frisson insidieux descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il contempla avec fascination ces yeux si _sérieux_. Il comprit que ce n'était pas seulement ses extraordinaires pupilles qu'Ichimaru dissimulait derrière ses paupières, c'était lui-même. Cependant, Toshiro ne parvenait pas davantage à lire en lui qu'avant, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter au mystère qui entourait Gin.

- J'peux pas t'considérer comme un enfant, murmura ce dernier, alors que tu m'regardes comme ça…

- Comme… comme « ça » ? répéta Toshiro avec incompréhension, la gorge brusquement sèche.

Le sourire d'Ichimaru devint carnassier, sans qu'il referme les yeux pour autant.

- Sais-tu c'que j'vois dans ton regard, _Hitsugaya Toshiro_ ?

Sa voix avait retrouvé son ton insouciant, moqueur. Hitsugaya hocha lentement la tête, négativement.

- C'que j'vois dans tes yeux quand tu m'regardes, c'est du désir. T'as envie d'moi, _Hitsugaya Toshiro_. Et un enfant a pas ce genre de pensées.

Hitsugaya resta figé un instant, son esprit soudain vide. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, une expression hésitante sur son visage. Doucement, les paupières de Gin s'abaissèrent de nouveau sur ses pupilles couleur de sang, tandis que son sourire reprenait sa courbe énigmatique. Le masque était remis en place.

- Alors, _Hitsugaya Toshiro_ ? Mes draps sont prêts à t'accueillir. A moins qu'tu préfères qu'on fasse ça chez toi, bien sûr.

Un tourbillon d'émotions s'abattit sur Toshiro, cependant la colère domina sans mal les autres. Cédant à son impulsion, il attrapa Ichimaru - toujours accroupi - à la gorge et le fit basculer en arrière. Suivant le mouvement, il se retrouva installé sur le ventre du capitaine de la troisième division, dont la tête heurta brutalement le parquet.

Pendant quelques secondes, Hitsugaya le défia de son regard brillant de fureur. Ichimaru, bien que surpris par une réaction aussi violente, ne semblait pas perturbé outre mesure : la situation n'avait rien de déplaisant. Toutefois, il demeura pétrifié de stupeur lorsqu'Hitsugaya écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. La langue du jeune capitaine vint le chatouiller agréablement et il faillit laisser échapper un grognement déçu quand Toshiro se redressa tout à coup.

Ce dernier toisa Ichimaru d'un air neutre.

- Pas terrible, lâcha-t-il enfin. Si tu baises comme tu embrasses, je crains de devoir décliner ta proposition.

Il se releva sans attendre de réponse, prit le temps de réajuster ses vêtements et partit simplement.

Ichimaru, appuyé sur ses avant-bras, ne chercha pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait eu raison de penser que le jeu serait excitant, constatait-il avec un sourire paisible. Plus encore, le gamin, lui aussi, était _réellement_ excitant.

**xXxXx**

On comparait souvent Ichimaru à un renard, voire à un serpent. Hitsugaya, lui, trouvait qu'il ressemblait davantage à un chat, avec ce perpétuel sourire énigmatique qui n'avait aucune signification aux yeux du monde. Il y avait aussi l'aspect fascinant, attractif, sous lequel se dissimulait une cruauté sous-jacente, le genre de cruauté qu'un chat réserve à sa proie.

Le jeune capitaine n'était pas un génie pour rien, il avait parfaitement saisi que dans cette histoire, le chat Ichimaru s'amusait avec la souris Hitsugaya avec la ferme intention de finalement la croquer. Après sa dernière altercation avec Ichimaru, on aurait pu penser qu'il avait réussi à inverser les rôles, mais il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion éphémère.

Ichimaru avait tapé en plein dans le mille.

Hitsugaya haïssait son apparence, dans laquelle il était incapable de se reconnaître. Lui avait mûri mais pas son corps. Ça ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé, tant que c'était resté un simple sujet de taquinerie entre Hinamori et lui. Tout avait changé lorsqu'il était devenu un shinigami. Son apparence semblait toujours être un obstacle à la reconnaissance des autres. En se distinguant grâce à ses talents, on avait fini par l'apprécier à sa valeur. Cependant, jamais on ne le considérait autrement que comme un enfant particulièrement doué.

Oui, Hitsugaya haïssait cette apparence qui, pensait-il, l'empêcherait d'avoir une relation normale, une relation d'adulte - amoureuse ou sexuelle ou les deux, peu importe - avec quelqu'un.

Or, Ichimaru ne le traitait pas comme un enfant, prétendait ne pas le considérer comme un enfant.

Toshiro ne niait pas qu'il désirait Ichimaru. Il l'avait trouvé attirant dès la première fois où il l'avait vu, malgré la sensation de menace qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais envisagé sérieusement de lui céder. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Toutes ses certitudes, toute sa détermination s'étaient évanouies. Il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il convenait, non, de ce qu'il _voulait _faire.

Il sursauta lorsque des coups résonnèrent à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir lui-même, et se retrouva face à Ichimaru, qui transportait une bonbonnière sous son bras.

- J'te rapporte tes bonbons, tu les as oubliés tout à l'heure.

**xXxXx**

Les yeux écarquillés, Hitsugaya se cambra une dernière fois avec un petit cri avant de se détendre à nouveau. Ichimaru s'était légèrement affaissé sur lui ; il pouvait sentir près de son oreille son souffle brûlant, dont le rythme était aussi erratique que le sien.

Tandis que les battements de son cœur s'apaisaient, il ferma les yeux, savourant le goût délicieusement sucré du moment. Certes, Ichimaru pesait son poids et leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre étaient moites de sueur, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, Toshiro aimait cette chaleur qui l'enveloppait.

Il avait craint un instant qu'Ichimaru, avec son caractère douteux, n'ait une préférence pour le sexe pur et dur à tendance sado-masochiste. Cependant, à son grand soulagement, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. En fait, il avait même été surpris de constater à quel point Ichimaru avait été attentif à ses moindres réactions. Néanmoins, il ne s'était pas non plus montré excessivement tendre. Ichimaru restait Ichimaru, après tout.

Toshiro frissonna lorsque la main de ce dernier descendit lentement le long de ses côtes et s'attarda sur sa hanche. Afin de le libérer de son poids, Gin bascula sur le côté et l'entraîna avec lui. Le jeune capitaine souleva paresseusement ses paupières et tomba sur deux yeux pourpres qui paraissaient aussi indolents que les siens.

- J'espère que t'oseras plus jamais qualifier mes performances de « pas terrible », murmura Ichimaru presque imperceptiblement.

Sans répondre, Hitsugaya se blottit un peu plus contre lui et retourna à sa somnolence. De ce fait, il ne vit pas le sourire de chat, pas plus qu'il n'entendit le léger chuchotis.

- Dors bien, p'tite souris…

**xXxXx**

La sacro-sainte tasse de thé entre les mains, Aizen l'observait de derrière ses lunettes carrées. Il arborait son habituel air affable, celui qui semblait émettre des ondes empreintes d'une bienveillance toute paternelle à un kilomètre à la ronde.

Pour Ichimaru, qui avait une petite idée de ce qui se cachait derrière cette extrême gentillesse apparente, le sourire tranquille d'Aizen avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Et de répugnant. Il ne lui enviait pas ce masque parfaitement indécelable, au contraire. Gin n'avait jamais à chercher à tromper qui que ce soit par son faux sourire, seulement à se protéger. C'était un avertissement comme : « Je suis imprévisible, tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi ». Et ceux qui passaient outre - que ce soit par témérité ou aveuglement - le regrettaient.

Quand Ichimaru devait regarder Aizen, le dégoût se disputait à l'anxiété. Tant d'hypocrisie l'écoeurait. Lui, au moins, ne cherchait pas à avoir l'air gentil. Néanmoins, c'était également la raison pour laquelle il respectait Aizen. La tromperie était un réel talent chez lui. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'Ichimaru ne se sentait jamais vraiment en sécurité en sa présence.

- On m'a dit que tu avais un nouveau jouet, Gin.

Fort heureusement, Ichimaru n'était pas en train de boire, sinon nul doute qu'il aurait tout recraché peu élégamment. Il était certain que personne à la Soul Society ne savait pour son petit jeu avec Hitsugaya. A part Aizen, bien sûr. Quoi qu'il arrive, ce dernier paraissait toujours au courant de tout, y compris des petits secrets les plus personnels de chaque shinigami. Terrifiant. C'était à se demander s'il n'avait pas posé des caméras de surveillance un peu partout dans le Seireitei.

- Oui, une jolie p'tite souris.

Aizen observa un instant les volutes de fumée qui s'élevaient de sa tasse, puis il avala une gorgée de thé, lentement.

- Ne la brise pas trop vite alors. Une si jolie chose, il faut la faire durer.

Le temps d'une seconde, une lueur cruelle passa dans ses yeux marron. Le sourire d'Ichimaru se figea.

- Mais fais attention à ne pas la briser trop tard non plus.

**xXxXx**

Ses yeux rouge sang grands ouverts, tout sourire évanoui, Ichimaru était complètement détendu. Il se sentait envahi d'une douce léthargie, comme à chaque fois après le sexe avec Hitsugaya. Ce dernier dormait déjà, lové dans les bras de son amant, le dos appuyé contre sa poitrine. Pour le coup, il ressemblait réellement à un enfant, beau et vulnérable. Il aurait même pu paraître innocent, s'il n'avait pas été entièrement nu, et si sa peau n'avait pas conservé à plusieurs endroits la trace de griffures ou de légères morsures.

Ichimaru se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez effleure les mèches de cheveux diaphanes de son amant, puis il avança encore la tête et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avec gourmandise. Toshiro gémit dans son sommeil et soupira.

- Gin…

Cependant, il ne se réveilla pas. Ichimaru sourit en pensant qu'Aizen avait au moins raison sur un point : il aurait été dommage de gâcher trop vite une si jolie chose. Mais quoi qu'en dise son ancien capitaine, il avait bien l'intention de garder Hitsugaya dans son lit aussi longtemps qu'il lui plairait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parvienne plus à le distraire. Et il avait l'intuition que le « petit génie » durerait. Toshiro avait de la ressource.

Auparavant, Ichimaru avait expérimenté la soumission avec Aizen, puis la domination avec Kira. Il avait trouvé son compte de plaisir dans les deux cas. Avec Hitsugaya, il découvrait le plaisir partagé. Ça l'amusait de jouer à l'amant-amoureux. De plus, c'était visiblement ce qui convenait le mieux à Toshiro. Pour Gin, c'était nouveau donc intéressant. Ça changeait tout, non seulement parce qu'il donnait autant qu'il recevait, mais aussi parce qu'il était dorénavant incapable de prévoir ce qui allait se passer.

Il nageait dans l'inconnu.

Et c'était extrêmement excitant.

_Toshiro_ était extrêmement excitant.

**xXxXx**

**Epilogue : Cinq ans plus tard**

**xXxXx**

La surprise transparaissait dans ses yeux écarquillés lorsqu'Hitsugaya s'effondra dans une pluie de sang et de glace.

La rage qui l'aveuglait s'était évanouie à l'instant même où était apparue la douleur. Douleur physique, d'abord, quand le zanpakutô l'avait transpercé de part en part. Douleur morale, ensuite, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il avait perdu.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

Ichimaru avait regardé en silence son amant mordre la poussière.

Le temps d'une seconde, les coins de ses lèvres souriantes tressaillirent, ses poings se serrèrent. Ses paupières se soulevèrent à demi et ses yeux pourpres semblèrent s'assombrir à la vue du sang dans lequel trempait son amant, et qui maculait sa chevelure de neige, encore d'une parfaite pureté la minute d'avant.

Aizen affichait son sourire tranquille ordinaire qui, dans cette situation, semblait absurdement déplacé et incroyablement pervers. Brusquement, Ichimaru fut assailli par l'envie de se jeter sur lui et de le défigurer, de lui arracher son sourire, de l'écorcher à l'aide de Shinsô.

Ensuite, Aizen croisa son regard. Instantanément, le sourire de Gin retrouva son immuabilité, ses poings se détendirent et toute pulsion agressive disparut de son esprit. De toute façon, ç'aurait été ridicule, il n'avait aucune chance de gagner face à Aizen.

Et puis, ce qui se passerait après serait amusant. _Vraiment_.

Il avait hâte de savoir à quoi ressemblait le Hueco Mundo.

**xXxXx**

La réunion n'en finissait plus.

A présent que tous les capitaines restants étaient en état d'assumer leurs fonctions, Yamamoto les avait rassemblés afin de faire le point sur la situation. Et celle-ci n'était pas brillante, en effet. Mais était-il réellement nécessaire de s'éterniser sur le sujet ?

Oui, Aizen, Ichimaru et Tôsen étaient des salauds en définitive.

Non, personne n'avait rien vu venir.

Oui, ils avaient bien caché leur jeu.

Non, personne n'aurait pu imaginer une telle chose.

Oui, c'était vraiment abominable.

Non, ça n'allait pas être facile de les arrêter.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi apathique, Hitsugaya aurait soupiré de soulagement lorsque Yamamoto les congédia enfin. Seulement il n'en fit rien et suivit le mouvement jusqu'à la sortie de la salle. Là, Ukitake l'aborda pour lui demander des nouvelles d'Hinamori. Toshiro lui parla de l'état critique de la jeune fille et le remercia d'un sourire, avant de partir.

Depuis qu'il s'était éveillé de son bref coma, son comportement n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Il était toujours le capitaine de la dixième division, sérieux et travailleur, celui qui ne se laissait pas influencer par ses émotions, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Hitsugaya ne ressentait ni tristesse, ni rancœur. A vrai dire, il ne ressentait rien. Du tout. Et même ce fait ne le préoccupait pas. Du tout.

Il était tard et les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient à l'horizon quand il arriva chez lui. C'était la première fois qu'il y retournait depuis… depuis qu'il était rétabli. Il fit jouer la clé dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Il entra et la referma doucement derrière lui. La maison était plongée dans une semi pénombre mais il n'alluma pas la lumière pour autant.

Hitsugaya demeura un instant immobile à l'entrée, tandis qu'il survolait distraitement du regard les formes sombres des meubles et des objets. Finalement, il alla directement dans sa chambre. Aussitôt, il commença à se débarrasser de son manteau de capitaine.

Soudain, il crut surprendre un mouvement du coin de l'œil, du côté de son lit. Il tourna la tête, les battements de son cœur devenant tout à coup incontrôlables. Mais il n'y avait que son lit. Vide. Les draps en étaient défaits, puisqu'Ichimaru s'y prélassait encore la dernière fois qu'Hitsugaya était parti à son bureau, et le capitaine de la troisième division n'avait pas pris la peine de tout remettre en place.

A présent, à demi éclairé, les draps en désordre, le lit semblait terriblement vide et abandonné.

_Il_ n'y était plus. Gin n'y était plus. Gin n'y serait plus jamais.

Cette réalisation frappa Toshiro de plein fouet, et il se mit à suffoquer et à hoqueter, les pupilles dilatées.

Et il hurla ; il hurla encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'éraille et que le souffle lui manque.

Alors les larmes prirent le relais et se mirent à couler le long de sa joue.

Et il pleura, recroquevillé sur son lit, enfoui dans les draps. Seul.

_Fin._


End file.
